Aftab Automobiles
Aftab Automobiles Ltd,In 1981 the Company was converted into Public Limited Company which is the lone largest assembler-cum-progressive manufacturer of Toyota & Hino vehicles in the private sector of Bangladesh. The Company is mainly a vehicle assembler and body fabricator but has been successfully assembling Toyota & Hino vehicles for Bangladesh market since 1982. The Company was listed with Dhaka Stock Exchange Limited and Chittagong Stock Exchange Limited in the year 1987 and 1996 respectively. The principal activities of the Company throughout the period were assembling of Toyota Land Cruiser soft top/ Pick-up, Land Cruiser Prado, Hino Bus, Hino Mini Bus/ Truck with a yearly production capacity of 2400 units of vehicles in 3 shifts. The Company have also 3 fully owned subsidiary companies, e.g. Navana Batteries Limited, Navana Furniture Limited and Navana Paints Limited. Our Motto is 'Better Product Better Service' and our goal is 'To be the No. 1 in the transport sector of the Country. HINO buses are widely operated in all the routes of the country. We have also introduced environmental friendly (CNG driven) AK1JMKA model HINO Bus for the first time in Bangladesh. To provide highest luxury in the road, Aftab Automobiles Limited has recently introduced 'HINO RM2KSKA' model which is the most luxurious transport in the country. On the other hand, Hino mini-bus model 'HINO FB2WGKZ' has been very popular throughout the country. Further HINO luxury buses are also plying in the International Routes, e.g. Dhaka ~ Kolkata~Dhaka and Dhaka ~ Agartola~Dhaka. The Bus Body Building Unit of the Company has also been modernized by introducing high-tech equipments. In the Body Building Unit, fully automatic machineries has been imported from Italy and has been converted into Automated Paint Booth, where vehicles including RM-2 (New model) buses are being painted with fully automation ensuing international quality. Aftab Automobiles ltd has joined with Indian Mega giant Mahindra Group and became the sole distributor of their Mahindra Two Wheelers in Bangladesh. Date of incorporation Sep, 1967 May, 1981 (Converted to Public Ltd. Co.) July, 1982 (Started Commercial production) Description of project : ASSEMBLING-CUM-PROGRESSIVE MANUFACTURING PLANT * Paint manufacturing unit * Batten manufacturing unit * Body Fabrication unit. * Furniture unit * Motorcycle Unit Production capacity (Yearly) * Land cruiser Jeep 1200 * Hino Bus 600 * Hino Truck 600 Sanction working shift : Single shift of operation of 8(eight) hours/ day Number of normal working days : 277 days in a year. Factory Resources Land (factory) 12.33 Acres Size of factory building 55,232 sft Size of Godown (CKD shed) 2200 sft Total Human Capital Strength Officer 17 Persons Staff & Worker 66 Persons Trainee & Daily 26 Persons Board of Directors Mr. Shafiul Islam Kamal - Chairman & Managing Director Mr. Saiful Islam Shumon - Senior Vice Chairman Mrs. Khaleda Islam - Director Mr. Sajedul Islam - Vice Chairman Address Head office & Registered office: 125/A, MOTIJHEEL COMMERCIAL AREA DHAKA-1000, BANGLADESH. Factory: FOUZDERHAT HEAVY INDUSTRIAL ESTATE CHITTAGONG, BANGLADESH. Authorized Capital 400 million Taka Subsidiary companies Navana Batteries Limited Sales Office: 205-207 Tejgaon I/A, Dhaka, Bangladesh Tel: 8870976-8 Navana Furniture Limited Factory: Raj fulbaria, Savar, Bangladesh Sales Office: House # 16/B, Road # 93, Gulshan-2, Dhaka, Bangladesh. Navana Paints Limited Sales Office : 205-207, Tejgaon I/A, Dhaka, Bangladesh Tel: 8870976-8 Aftab Automobiles Ltd (Motorcycle Unit) H # 1/B, Green Square, R # 8, Gulshan-1, Dhaka. See also * Bangladesh Machine Tools Factory * Pragoti Industries Limited * List of companies of Bangladesh References External links *Official website Category:Manufacturing companies of Bangladesh Category:Conglomerate companies of Bangladesh Category:Truck manufacturers of Bangladesh Category:Companies founded in 1982